Beginnings Are WrittenA Prequel
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Every story has a Beginning, Middle and End. So do the lives involved in them. A Prequel for "I Write The Stories" and to help get my inspiration juices flowing again for "I Write The Stories"
1. With Every Good Beginning

Disclaimer: All characters are copyrighted to Tetsuya Nomura. I just worked his characters into situations of drama and much madness. I make no monetary financing off of these stories or characters. The only characters who aren't owned by Tetsuya Nomura are the characters I add in for fillers; such as the character in these first few chapters such as, Michelle and Raechel.

AN: *covers head* I know I'm gonna get you guys ready to pummel me for not finishing "I Write The Stories" before I start other projects...like the one shots I've tossed up AND this new one that is going to be Multi Chaptered. I HAS A REASON FOR THIS. Lately, I had been bland on inspiration for "I Write The Stories" and was for a time, editing up the chapters that were up of it due to a review I got about some of my sentences. And thought, "I'll take it to heart and edit the heck out of it." And I rather enjoyed it for a time, but then...inspiration flew away...since my mind gets distracted. I swear, I have Inspiration ADD. I came up with doing this to kind of give a kind of "Start Off" for "I Write The Stories" because as I read through "I Write The Stories" I realized..."Oh gawd, this reads as if I just jumped into the middle of a story and drawing it out while trying to give it a start off halfway into it..." My mind just works like that. And I wanted to create a kind of start to it. So, you guys can consider this like a Prequel Start to "I Write The Stories". Each character will have a few chapters or shorter then that to kind of give you guys a little more in depth view into each character so you can find out HOW every one came tied together. May be dragging it out...denying the inevitable that I might not continue for a while...or just giving a HUGE filler for it...Take your pick. Pick your poison for your answer.

So, with that. Enjoy the semi three short chapters giving you insight into Sephiroth's start into how he came to be with Raechel; the epilogue to this will tie together the story points that are covered in "I Write The Stories" so you guys get a laugh as to why things happened as they did.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>College. A time for all starts to come about once we've left the confines of the lower grades. In Elementary school, we learn about the basics; numbers and ABCs. A perfect start to any education. Making friends, even a few enemies along the way that eventually grow out of their hatred. Even a few little school yard crushes. As we get older, those school yard crushes start developing into something else. Junior High is where it starts to become serious, but not too serious. Puberty starts to perk its little round head into our lives. A truly starting middle to an anticlimatic life. Once puberty as perked his head through, and has run its courses. That's when the high point of things begin. High School hits like a bull dozer and so does all the emotions. Emotions that had been developing since those school yard crushes in Elementary School. But High School holds dramatic drops and rises, even declining climax. Hearts are broken, friendships are tested, even broken. Things are questioned, from whom we run with to whom we choose to have relationships with; everything is questioned. <em>

_But once we reach the height of our education ladder, things are different. We realize now what it is all about. Because the story of our life, is like most stories. It has a beginning, middle and an ending; a beginning depicts a start to everything that is to come. Beginnings tell us how a person came to be, and their start. The middle, tells us the things that lead up to the individual's life and the changes they went through. The changes that shaped their personality and character. has come to change; the coursing changes of personality and character. As for the ending, the ending is just what it is. An end. An end to all that brings the beginning and middle to a conclusion. _

_And from this, we can draw the conclusion that life, is it own storytelling tale of woes, drama, suspense, mystery and everything else._

Fingers stopped clattering away at the typewriter as a heavy sigh passed through tired lips. Hands came to rest on the man's face as he leaned forward on his elbows against the desk. Finally, the final writing for the Semester was at its halfway mark. It just needed a finished end. Which could be written once he had a moment to breath and relax his tired fingers, but it seemed that peace and quiet wasn't going to come. He could hear the clatter of heels coming up behind him as arms draped down around his shoulders. Dainty fingers picked up the stray paper out of the typewriter.

Her eyes carefully read over the short story, "Not a bad start..." delicate feminine fingers placed the document back on the desk,"What is it about anyway?"

Soft emerald eyes loomed up; his fingers taking the paper to put it down on the desk, "A short story using the theme of beginning, middle and end. Much like a movie has a start, ascending plot line, climax, descending climax, and finish..."

Soft chocolate eyes looked at him with a look that read, 'You don't fool me...' "Or just another one of your short stories you'll start but never finish...much like the others..." her eyes swept across the room.

Around the room, there were stacks upon stacks of unfinished to unpublished short stories. For as long as she had known him, she knew he had gift for twisting words about to make magic. Magic that had captured her attention to help him work up some of his own works, even a few screen plays and stage scripts. A few of those scripts were used in a few of the College's productions during the Fall and Spring Season. Even some of his short stories she had helped write, giving inspiration here and there. Even, rewarding him for his hard work. But lately, some of those works went unpublished. It was as if, he had lost his drive, passsion, desire to work on such literary pieces. Half of it was due to the overloading load of school work that had begun to press on him. He was nearing the end of his time in School; he would be graduating in a few months with a Degree in English and Literature. With a Master's in Short Stories and Literary Tales. The coursework was becoming heavy and their time together was becoming short and few in between. Even if she came over to relieve him of the tension of going through coursework; he would brush her off.

Using some excuse that every male knows how to use against a female. And lately, she was growing tired of being pushed aside. She knew he cared for her, more then a friend. They didn't want to use the literal terms of "boyfriend" and "girlfriend". They were just, "good friends", with the occassional extracurricular activity in the sheets. It had been good while it had lasted, but now, he had to crack down. That special flame they had was starting to flicker out; much like the inspirational one that inspired his works.

Her hands came to rest around his neck, straddling his waist as she delicately placed herself in his lap; in a feeble attempt to retrieve the document again, "Give it a rest, Seph...you can try and try to write a short story, but you'll never figure out a theme that works for you..."

"Michelle...get out of my lap. I need to finish that assignment before tomorrow and you distracting me isn't helping anything..." the man's voice was gruff as he placed the document on his desk; so that his hands were free to remove her from his lap.

But it seemed, she wasn't ready to give it up. Her fingernails began to trace and claw up and down in the spot in between his shoulder blades; her bosom pushing in close against his chest, "Come on, Seph...one last time for old times sake..." her lips lingered in close to his ear as her dainty hips lingered in close against his, "...Just let me have this one last time to remember you by. I'm going back home at the end of the Semester and I want at least a little of you with me when I go..."

"Michelle..." Sephiroth sighed as he felt her begin her feminine wiles; it always started like this.

She would start her seductive dance of seduction, it always started this way. Next, she would start in with speaking sweet nothings in his ear, her hips would begin to move in closer to his. Moving in just a way that got him started as her lips would move from his ear to his neckline. If that didn't get his hands moving, she would start moaning out her sweet nothings against his neckline to move up to his chin. Those dainty hips would begin to roll in hard against his. And from there; it wasn't hard to realize what would happen next. And as it seemed, it worked, like it always did. Their sounds could be heard rolling through the walls as moans of ecstasy poured forth from dainty lips, legs wrapped around strong male hips as those hips rolled and bucked in hard. If this was what she wanted, he would give it to her. If anything to make her leave him be. Many a time, he had enjoyed the sight of her in the thralls of passion, the way her eyes would seem to roll back in her head. With each buck of his hips, she would seem to grow louder until finally, there was no sound from her as he felt the end. Much like his short story.

And his romance with her.

* * *

><p>He had realized it early enough a few weeks before now that he couldn't love her anymore. This would be their last and final climax together. He would have to tell her about his "experiment" a few weeks ago. The few weeks ago when she had gone to visit her parents for Spring Break. He had invited an old friend up to visit and as it seemed, things seemed to had turned out differently then he had expected. But, even after the one time; they had begun to question of it was true that each chose to be with someone of their same sex. The other knew exactly he was for males, but Sephiroth. He wasn't too sure.<p>

Both chose to never speak of it again.

But for Sephiroth, he had to say something...he knew that people experiment in High School, even College. He had known his old friend had done such a thing in High School, but while talking to the friend. He had learned that his friend was starting to have feelings for a young man he had met recently. And he knew from past experience with such people, that they got hurt just as easily as everyone else. They would never be the same strong person as the one he wanted. He had never considered himself to be one to give advice on matters of the heart, but all he could say to him was, 'If you feel that its right for you two to take it further...then just take it slow.'

Michelle softly sighed with content as she held onto Sephiroth in her arms; sweat beading on their bodies in the dying heat of ecstasy, "Mmm...I knew you couldn't resist one last little roll in the sheets. Mmm...God you are so good at what you do. You're going to have so many girls chasing after you, just wanting what I've had..."

_If only that was possible..._

"Mmm...Care for one more round before I let you get back to your work, Mr. Future Award Winning Author?" her hands slow slid down his back; her nails tracing over the curves his scuplted posterior, "You could do with a little more sexual release and I wouldn't mind giving it to you..."

Sephiroth groaned as he felt her fingernails dig into his posterior, "M-Michelle...stop..."

"What's wrong?" her eyes were still burning with an utter passion to have him pound her again, or the positions turned around this time.

Her fingernails were digging in harder, one latched onto a pert cheek and the other was dancing upon his lower spine. She knew what spots made him hot and bothered and the ones that made that little man come alive again, "Michelle, please. Stop. I need to say something."

"Please...just one more time...Just one last little time..."

"I said stop!"

Ministrations stopped as she felt the bed dip as he slammed his hands into the mattress; her eyes were met with an angry gaze from the man, "...Sorry."

"J-Just let me get up and put on a robe then..."

* * *

><p>Silence hung heavy around her head as she listened to him go on and on about his visit a few weeks ago. How it had started out simply harmless, just a couple of old friends just talking, reminiscing. And then, when he got to the part where they had decided to play a drinking game. He described how it had started harmless; he had known his friend to be a sloppy drunk. And when his friend's lips had met his; he was hesitant at first to push his friend off, but it had become a little more then friendly. It was embarrassing to talk about how he had "experimented" with another man; he had seen how her face had changed colors and shades. Once his story was finished; he wasn't sure if she was sick or just confused about what she had just heard.<p>

"So, let me get this straight...you're...gay?" Michelle questioned the man as she turned about on her heel, her gaze confused.

Sephiroth sighed as he placed a hand to his face, "I don't think that is what I am...it was just a one time thing...my friend is the one whose gay. He won't admit to the label, it was just a mistake..."

"Tell me something..." those words never boded well for either gender, "When you kissed me earlier, not to mention, the...things you did in bed...did you feel anything of attraction or impulsive attraction to me?"

"Or were you imagining your friend while you drove into me?"

There was no right or wrong answer for this, but it seemed that the mood was ruined as the man glared at her, "Do you want to me to tell you that I imagined you were a big, muscle built man while I pounded you? Is that what you want to hear? Do you want me to say I imagine you as man when I was kissing you?"

"Is that it?"

Silence met his question as her once brown eyes looked to the floor, "I think I should go..."

"...Alright..."

Beginning, middles and ends. They always work out with a rising start, a middle climax with dramatics and interactions that lead to a heightened climax. Only then to, become a dramatic decrease into an ending that could turn into a sad ending, or happy ending. The ending here was neither; there was no real ending. Just a cut off of a story, cut short before its wrapped up ending. Soft, padding foot steps could be heard padding beside him as soft brown eyes passed by him. She had attempted to soften things between them, but neither one could bring themselves to say goodbye.

"...I guess...I'll see you around..."

"..."

Once she was gone, the door closing behind her was the only sound that echoed out throughout the room. Silence hung heavy in the room; scents of what had happened still hung in the air. Slow ticking of a wall clock could be heard as his foot steps padded to his desk. His short story left to be nothing less then a final reminder of what he once had.

* * *

><p><em>Yet another thing left to go to pot...<em>

But it had a potential to become something more; memories still hung around his head as he placed the paper into the typewriter. Fingers went wild as they touched the keys. Every stroke was stoked by a fire of rage, anger, depression, heart ache, confusion, pain. What once was meant to be a simple two page assignment, turned into a novel by the time he had managed to pull away from the typewriter. It seemed that the most well rounded and written tales are drawn out from emotion and personal experience.

And another was about to start as he looked over to spot that his answering machine light was blinking, Heh...now who wants to bug me?

"You have one new message..."

_Thanks a lot Professor Genius_

"Message One: Hi, my name is Raechel Cunningham and I'm a Publisher working under my own Writing Company and I came across one of your works that fell into my lap through a friend of mine. One of your Professors actually. And I would like to get together with you sometime in the next two weeks to discuss maybe working together. If you get this message, please call me back at your earliest convienence. Thanks."

"End of Message..."

_What an odd message..._


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Yet again, still don't own these characters; just the add in characters of Michelle and Raechel.

AN: You guys will remember Raechel and her personality from "I Write The Stories", right? Yeah. So, let's take in Michelle. Michelle is kind of the sexual needy side of Raechel that is not covered in "I Write The Stories" or more or less. She would be like any stereotypical female in College that lingers all over a struggling artist and enjoys using the torment of the tortured soul's mind to get her release. Kind of a weird/twisted relationship, huh? Michelle doesn't have much tie into Sephiroth's life and she was just a distraction to start up this story. And let's just say, like any female character I've thrown into this story; either filler or actual game character. She's not as straight as a pole, or sane to boot.

Either way, enjoy.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since the ill fated split. But it had felt like an eternity. Even sitting through classes felt like an eternity, seeing how each and every class; she was there. But her eyes never lifted up towards his from across the room. Each day passed on and on like a drawn out sentence of torture, for a crime not committed. Classes were drawling on as if they were just another day in life. Churning in and out. But a lingering, nagging feeling hung in the back of his mind. It was that phone call he had made to the friend that had come to visit him those weeks back that had started the awkward stares. He had told his friend of the message he had received on his machine from a publisher he had no clue who she was or how he had gotten a hold of his number. How he had called the Publisher back and had arranged to meet up with her once School was out on Spring Break. But what his friend had said next had stuck with him...<p>

_Flashback_

_"Heh, are you really sure I even go about doing this? I only got into writing short stories because you and Angeal both said I had gift for words...even my Mom said I had it. And my Dad couldn't have been any happier since he's an Editor for the local newspaper," Sephiroth groaned as he sat down on the desk chair; everything ached from what he had done earlier._

_A heavy sigh hung on the other line as the caller twirled his fingers about the phone chord, "Seph, darling...do I need to come through this phone and give you that wonderful ride of your life again? Did I not knock you senseless when I was over? Get it through your head, sweetie...you've got a gift. Run with it."_

_"I want to, but...what if it turns into a bum run?"_

_"Don't make me run with that gag, Seph...I could come up with a dozen of them in a minute...and believe me. Just take a shot at this Publisher, see what she has to say, and if it feels right. Go for it!"_

_End Flashback_

"Now, that I've you all bored to tears, you are free to turn in your final assignment, and I'll be posting your grades by the end of the week. Enjoy your Spring Break, kids!" the Professor crowed out as he finished up the last stroke upon the white board.

Chairs could be heard scratching across the floor as backpacks, bags, and other assortments of messenger bags were gathered up with books and papers. It had been a while coming. Spring Break meant a time to relax, catch up on lost sleep from cramming for Mid Terms that were a precursor to Finals in a month. As it was seen as a kind of starting point for the finish line. Everyone had their own ideas of what they had planned for their Spring Break. Many were planning to head out to the hot spots of College Spring Break, some were going to get a headstart on coursework for after the Break so as to be ready for Finals. Then there were those who were heading back home to spend time with loved ones they had left hours to miles away for these last months. Some were planning to just get smashed until they could forget all about that cursed Spring Break Midterm.

Then there was the lone one that had plans that were unknown as to whether or not they would lead to bigger things.

Across the room, he could see Michelle gathering up her things as her friends gathered around her. He could feel their hatred for him from miles across the room. They had been there to protect her if he ever hurt her, but it seemed, they hadn't seen it coming. It was well known that the two had been "good friends" with rather "good" on the side prizes to the relationship. But lately, they had realized that things had become rather, tired and old about it. Friends had tried to convince her to leave him and just leave it at htat, but she had tried to see things out. And seeing things out had had the repercussions that she was facing now. Anytime her gaze would linger across the room towards his seat, she could feel her heart tearing at her very soul. She had only felt it once upon a time in High School when she had thought then that it would be forever. Only for him to turn out to be an utter dick. In a manner of speaking. With a delightful play on the personality.

Sephiroth hadn't seemed like the type, but now, she wasn't sure.

As he came upon the Group, he handed a note meant for her as he walked by. Silence spoke thousands of words through his body language. It was an attempt to escape having to answer a hundred questions about what had happened. As it was, some things were better left unsaid. But then again, there were some things that couldn't be left unsaid as he started to leave the room. No sooner had he started to head for the class room door then had his Professor called out for him.

* * *

><p>"Sephiroth, may I have a word with you?" the Professor beckoned as he started to pack up his things for the day, "Please?"<p>

_Heh, really? I just want to get back to my apartment and sleep..._

Silver trendils of hair followed him as he turned on his heel, "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

Once the man had finished packing up his book bag, his attention was fixed on the young man, "Yes, I'm curious. Did you ever hear from a woman named Raechel Cunningham?"

_Yes, yes I did..._

"Yes, she left me a message on my machine the other day; I guess I have you to thank for a random female calling me about setting up a meeting of working together?"

"I hope you don't see it as being too forward...I just think you've got a future in writing stories. I was just giving you a bit of a push. And she's an old friend that I went through School together with. She seemed more interested in the idea of Publishing other people's work to gain a monetary gain of the royalties of the sales..." shrugging, the Professor sat down at his desk, "I can always call her for you and say that you aren't interested."

For as long as Sephiroth had known himself, he had always been one to get things done on his own will and conscious. If anyone tried to give him a boost of assistance, he would try and push it off. He hadn't taken kindly to charity and would rather not have to rely on others to get by. His friends in High School had tried to instill a sense of just opening up to others and accepting assistance. Relying on one's self wasn't self sufficient enough for humans tends to end up in tragedy and despair. Now that he was in College, he had left all that behind, but had opened up slowly to what his friends had suggested. He had been hesitant of accepting help, fearful that people would take advantage of him. All that fear was washed away with opening up to others.

Maybe there was something to letting his Professor help him achieve something he might have achieved on his own after years of trying.

Reaching out a hand, "You don't have to do that, Professor...curiosity may have killed the cat, but curiosity won't be the end of me. I'll give her a call this evening. Thanks...Professor."

"I wish you much luck, Mr. Maximus..."


	3. Destiny Is Calling Me

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy related characters are copyrighted to Tetsuya Nomura. Raechel, and Michelle and other fill in characters that will find their way into this tale are mainly from the insane cage in my head.

AN: Sorry for the last chapter being kinda short...I don't have a copy of MS Word to keep track of my Word Count, so I'm stuck with WordPad that doesn't give any Word Count. I was supposedly "special" enough to have the copy of MS Word that came into our house to be put on my laptop. Heh. I get by. I would've dragged out the last chapter a little more, but I don't want to give away too much of the characters by dragging out chapters in long bursts. As for Raechel's last name. I blame my childhood obsession with Disney's "Talespin" one of its characters was known as Rebecca Cunningham and I guess, I imagine her as a human figure berating Sephiroth. Hence where her personality came, aside from the manipulations she had in her young life that were hinted at in "I Write The Stories". Don't worry, she'll get her own little story eventually. I'm not done with Sephiroth and her. Or even him to boot. Remember my villain, Nicholas? Oh yeah. He's going to run into Sephiroth one way or another. Which is going to be the fuel for the fire for what happens in "I Write The Stories". Anyway my darlings, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Things had been strangely awkward since leaving his Professor's classroom; the conversation had seemed off, awkward, and strange. The only other times he had talked to him were about assignments, getting extensions for assignments because of an emergency. Or asking a question about what he was looking for with a particular assignment he had given out. Especially one he had done earlier on in the Semester that made no sense. But it turned out to be nothing but a paradox and a way for the Teacher to screw with his students. The conversation had seemed like a paradox as well. Especially how his Teacher had suggested he could call this woman, Raechel Cunningham, to call off the meeting. If his friends were with him, they would've applauded him with telling him. He had fallen into a trap set up through the use of a paradox. The thought had left him chuckling as he headed down the hall, but the chuckle was half lived.<p>

"Sephiroth?" a quite feminine voice called out from behind him, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He didn't need to turn around and see who had drawn his attention; the other thing of awkward was creeping up behind him. Michelle had been distant since class that afternoon and now that she was away from her posse. She could freely harass him or attack him on whatever terms she saw fit for him.

Sighing, he turned towards her, "What is it, Michelle? I'm really tired from cramming the rest of the assignment together and I just want to get back to my Dorm and catch a nap..."

"I was just coming over to say I'll be by later to get some of my things from your place if you don't mind...unless you had plans to have company over after your nap..." the same ruse was falling upon her features again.

Michelle had learned to play men well; she had learned how to do so after having her heart stomped upon by her one crush in High School. She had all but gone up the ladder of success by conning men. But once she had reached College, that slowed down. Studies took over her time and occassionally, there would be one man that could give her what she wanted. Her wiles had worked well over on Sephiroth once upon a time, and now, she was attempting to rekindle that again. He could see where it was going as he felt her fingers creeping upon his shirt, creating a false sense of security as the other started to creep up towards his back under the shirt. Her eyes were the best feature she had and she could hypnotize a man with that stare. She was worse then a Care Bear with its Care Bear Stare. But it seemed, she would be stopped.

"Stop it."

Michelle's haze that had begun to hang about her head in her attempt to become lost in her wilse for him; it began to lift, "What?"

"I said, stop it..." Sephiroth removed her hand from his backside, "You're more then welcome to come and get what you left at my place. And that's it."

"Whatever. You can just send my things to P.O. Box Alley Trash Can, you asshole..."

Her hips swayed with the clicking of her heels; the clicking of her heels tapped out the sound of her unsaid answer and mood being transmitted to loud and clear to Sephiroth. He was now considered Number One Jackass in her book. Little would he later find out, she wasn't as straight as she claimed out to be, or as pure and innocent. Word later got around in his future that she had turned out to be a Bi-sexual swinging towards Lesbian Porn Star. Her feminine wiles had gotten her the fame and fortune she had hoped to gain with being with him. She had feelings that he would go far in life, and was hoping to ride on his coat tails. And once she had her fill, she would up and leave him. Baggage such as that was better left at the curb.

And that curb, was the College Hallway between Literary Writings and Biology.

* * *

><p><em>To call, or not to call...that is the utterly stupid question at the moment.<em>

Sephiroth had been staring at his phone like it was an annoying little lizard that he was having a staring contest with. And so far, he was winning, but the phone was having its turn of winning against him. His conscious had been telling to just bite the bullet and call up this woman. There was no problem in _just _calling. It wasn't like she would turn out to be some overweight, balding man that wanted to just put him in the bottom of a well and force him to the put the lotion on. On the other hand, it could be a false number that was for a Chinese Dry Cleaning business with a set up message to set up an arrangement of meeting up.

Then again; he really needed to leave all of those "What ifs" and just dial the number. A possible future was knocking at his door and he was questioning whether or not to tell them to go away. Or to answer it and with open arms, accept it.

_Here goes nothing..._

"Raechel Cunningham, Publisher extraordinaire...how may I help you?" the woman on the other end sound sincere enough as he heard a chair squeak on the other end of the line.

Clearing his throat, "Ms. Cunningham? My name is Sephiroth Maximus, I'm returning the call you left on my machine..."

"Oh, hello there darling! Your Professor told me you'd be calling eventually...if you decided to not bail on my message and blow me off. Which I would've respected. Young college guy like you, not looking to start into business so soon before you're out of School..."

He listened to her ramble on and on, his first impression of her was becoming washed away with each passing second as she went on and on. She had gone on to explain how she had come across his work. Praising his writing, talking him up as if he was some God upon a pedestal. Explaining how she knew of his Professor and how the two of them had had a lunch meeting a month and a half ago. And when some of the papers in the man's book bag fell onto the table at their lunch date, Sephiroth's paper had been on top of the others and before his Professor could put it back. She had taken the document and gone on to read the simple assignment; praising him to the high heavens. Sepiroth had never had a chance to put in his own two cents, at least, not till the woman had stopped take a breath.

"I thank you for your words, but, I actually called to return your call...and, I'm probably going to hate myself for go on with this..." a hand drawled over his face as he imagined his friend's face in his head, "...but, I'd like to set up that interview to talk to you."

Minimal silence was on the other as a soft smile crossed the woman's face; her chair creaking under her as she reclined back in it, "You don't have to take this offer I'm laying out for you; we can just get together and talk. Nothing more, and nothing less..."

"I don't want to waste your time..."

Her soft chuckle could be heard over the line, "It wouldn't be a waste of my time; I've been looking for someone new and refreshing to represent. My competition recently snagged up my little star I was working with..." her fingers began to wrap about the phone chord, "So it wouldn't be anything out of my life or schedule to talk to you. It would actually lighten up my week."

There was a term that his friend liked to used to a lot when things like this fell into his lap; he may have called it a case of just good luck coming his way. Sephiroth saw it as the fickle bitch known as fate coming back to slap him in the face. While it ran away, waving in his face how stupid he was for accepting fate for being kind to him. But right now, fate was slapping him in the face with a reality check. This wasn't going to leave him alone like everything else. This would be a forever thing.

_Now or never..._

"When are you free?"

And there it was. A future was set into a direction that would roll into a full come around story of his life. A beginning that came from a Professors klutziness, a middle had come from a phone call that he never would've heard. High rising climax of changes in his life that were changed about from outside elements. And an ending that was going to turn out to be profitable, for both parties. A future that he hadn't expected to come upon had it not been for a matter of outside elements interfering with his life. A life, that would never be the same.

_End the Sephiroth Arc._

_Coming up next: Anyone's guess, but you are more then welcome to guess whose life I'll be writing on next.  
><em>


	4. I'm Hardly An Open Book

Disclaimer: I hold no legal ownership of any Final Fantasy mentioned characters in this work of fan fiction. All ownership of those forementioned characters are copyright to Tetsuya Nomura. I only hold ownership of filler in characters such as, Raechel, Joesph, Michelle, and other random characters I throw at you guys.

AN: Well, well, well. I come upon my femme fatale momentary villain that was introduced to you guys in "I Write The Stories" back story. I know I gave a kind of vague of sorts background of her in "I Write The Stories", this little Prequel tale is more or less, going to give a little more dive into how she became the harsh individual she come off as. Her story might take up a couple of chapters or more to cover her. And so that there is more then just under a 1000 words per chapter. This way you guys aren't like, "...You couldn't have added more to it? Instead of dragging it out over a few chapters w/a 1000 plus words and not much else?" Just figured I'd be kind that way.

The one to be thrown onto the grill pit after Raechel is a toss up. I might bring Sephiroth back around to interact with the hated Villain, Nicholas. What do you guys think? Bring in the arrogant little bastard child from Hell that nearly destroys our fave duo in "I Write The Stories" or save his evils for the end of this? Either way, he's going to be tying up there with Genesis. ...Believe me. Genesis is going to be a rather nasty little trip to write. I'm going to try and write up a little of his background, but the stuff between, Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth as kids into H.S. and afterwards. That's an **ENTIRELY** different side story. I don't want to throw it all into this story. This is just give you a vague background to certain characters so you can find out **WHY** I made them like I did.

* * *

><p>Raechel Cunningham. Who was this woman? She was a jumble and concoction of various personalities. She was not one singular individual. All that was known was that she had grown up in a small town, had two great parents and as well as a brother. But, underneath the white picket fence and Norman Rockwell appearance on the outside, there were things going on behind that picket fence. That no one knew was going on unless you lived within the four walls of the home. It had become apparent early on that her father was not the man he seemed to be. Her Mother had seen it long before her own children; she had seen the signs that he was seeing someone else. But she managed to keep it well hidden. And as they say, some genetics are passed on to their children. Shortly after their Mother had realized that their Father wasn't whom he seemed to be; Raechel's brother had run away from home. No one saw the young man running off to find his Father, hoping he could convince him to come back home.<p>

No one saw what would come of it that he would later be found turning tricks for food, money, and a place to live. Seemingly, his own Father had disowned him, like he had the entire family.

Raechel, on the other hand. She had turned to becoming numb, distant from everything and everyone. The masks she had been with holding since finding out on her own what was going on. They had come into play now. Playing out like a tragic, mismatched fairytale. Each mask was crafted to match with the respectable situation. Each situation presented a change of masks to wear so as to represent herself as she wanted to be seen. But each mask came with another tear at her self esteem and self worth. She wanted to become numb to all of that, but its hard when certain individuals point it out.

_He was the only one that could see me for what I really was...why didn't anyone else see me that way?_

* * *

><p>High School was a rough patch in the life she lived. Every girl in school knew to give her a wide berth. Living in a small town, word gets around about what has happened within the family unit. Word of her father's adultery and leaving of his family when he showed up with his Mistress. But no one spoke of Raechel's mothers behavior when the woman had shown up at her home, flaunting the fact she was younger, prettier, and skinnier then her. She had never taken her appearance into matter in anything of her relationship or her family life. When the mistress had begun to flaunt her appeal over her husband in front of her, she never once moved to slap the woman. All she resorted in doing was grabbing one of the pies off the window sill and placing it on top of the young ladies head. Still piping hot from the oven. No matter how the woman screamed, all Raechel's mother could do was to drag the woman by the hair to throw her, hair first, into the pond at the backside of their home.<p>

People never looked at Raechel the same way again because thittle bratsey knew, if she was slighted. Her mother would handle the ones that had dared to slight her daughter.

"Hey," a voice called out behind her in the desk directly behind her, "Hello?"

As if the silence coming from her wasn't enough to tell him off, the young man continued to probe at her, "Um, Hola? Miss?"

_Just go away._

"You know, I've got older siblings who use to pester me just as much as I am doing right now and believe me, I've held out longer then you can probably hold out."

_Get a clue, you idiot..._

Shrugging, the young man leaned back in his seat as his foot came to rest up on the backside of the chair; all that she needed at best was a little shove and then, "What are you doing?"

"Ms. Cunningham and Mr. Robertson, is there something you'd like to say to the rest of the class?" the entire class was now focused on them as Raechel put her head down on her desk while the young man grinned ear to ear.

Chuckling, "Nothing really exciting to say, Ms. Thompson; just trying to get a rise out of this lovely lady if she'll go to the Spring Dance with me."

"I'm sure it could've waited till after class, Mr. Robertson, but now you two will have all the time you need to talk about it in Detention this afternoon."

A groan came from Raechel's desk, while the young man behind her; he seemed to be gloating in his minor victory. The rest of the class seemed to be in giggles or making eyes that it was a funny matter that little Miss prissy Raechel was in trouble. No one had ever seen her in trouble before since she had a matter of getting out of it. It was just that one boy. That one boy that would later go on to change her life. Only then for things to change between them, a change that would leave her with a mask she would bear for the rest of her life.

_As if the clock can't go any faster...I can't believe he put me in here. Stupid boy. They're all stupid. Always making it worse for girls..._

* * *

><p>She hadn't bothered to make it known she was disgusted with him, but it was oozing from her as she sat in the desk to the front of the classroom. Empty classroom, aside from her and the smug jerk sitting rows behind her. At least, that had been the intention for now. Even if he was rows behind her, he still managed to make her life a living Hell. Or at least, that was the plan.<p>

The clock was ticking like a drone, "Have you ever wondered why the clock makes that sound?" his feet propped themselves up onto the desk as he leaned back in the chair, "I've always wondered what it made it tick."

_Kind of like how I wonder what it is you do that makes me tick._

* * *

><p>Her eyes watched the clock tower ticking by outside her office window as she waited for her new client to appear. That clock was a haunting image of the past as it would be for the rest of her life. But right now, it was her future. A future that was bright and brimming with the possibility of a new talent falling into her lap that could take her up beyond the level she was at. A level that was working with short story writers that were better off writing short ancedote tales for Reader's Digest, not attempting to write massive, multi chapter tales. There were a small few that had a grasp of how to get pass that level, but, they were tied up in their ego. And that was where most failed to surpass their current level. And drove many of them to becoming crazed hermits. Many she had seen on the news being carted away by the local police from some of the local Book Stores. Stark raving mad lunatics. She just wished she could get away from the village idiots of the world.<p>

_Let's hope this kid lives up to the potential Tyler has been raving about..._

Tick, tick, tick. The clock continued to drawl on and on. As time continued to tick on and on as she began to reminsce further into her past. A past that she had hoped she was leaving behind once she had managed to put this young man through his paces. Much like she had hoped to put that guy through his paces. That annoying, stubborn, arrogant, bull headed...sweet...

_Damn you, Joseph. Damn you. I thought I could trust you always. I believed in you. And now..._

_...And now my heart is strewn upon a cutting room floor much like the mess upon this office floor..._

* * *

><p>"Hey, wait up a second!" the annoyance in her side from Detention was calling after her, "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"<p>

_I just want to go home ...away from you and this day..._

She could hear his footsteps running after her as he caught up with her; his hand reached her wrist, "I just want to talk."

"You can talk, _without, _having a hold on my arm. Let go before I force you to let go of me," Raechel was in a mood, a mood that had been brimming since that morning, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Just, talk...You seemed like a close book in Detention and I figured that meant you had something ot hide. So, let's talk."

Softly sighing, Raechel let him lead as she made a sweeping motion with her hand, "Lead the way, Zorro."

A soft flutter of laughter could be heard going past his lips as he lead on ahead of her; keeping a steady pace as he lead her towards a little Cafe not too far from the campus. He wasn't ready to head home just yet. He knew that there would be no one at home to talk to; his Mom would be working late and, his siblings were off in Colleges out of State. As for his old man, his old man would be where he could always find him. Just having some kind of companionship was better then hiding out in the silence of the home. Joseph Kingston, a mere ripple in her life that would forever change her life forever.

Once they made it to the Cafe, things didn't start off as smooth as he hoped in talking with her. Raechel had made ready to leave now and again, but he managed to smooth things over. She expected it to happen. She expected him to play it cool like any playboy, but, something else registered in his gaze. He wasn't the playboy type that she tended to flirt around with, those had been the ones to use her once and then leave her for a classier girl. There wasn't much to talk about between the two of them. Each shared their sob story of their home life.

"So tell me, what are your parents like? Anything special you can tell me about them?" his smile was cocky, but yet, it hid an air of interest in her, "Are they special detectives or anything top secret you would have to kill me once you tell me?"

_What's with this guy? He acts like he's some five year old that never hung out with kids his own age..._

Sipping back on a cup of water, "Well, nothing huge or special about them. My Mom is just a Mom, always trying to maintain the Norman Rockwell appearance but she's failing on the inside. My Dad, well, let's just say...he made his bed and is lying in it."

Anger hung high in her voice, "...Bastard. Fucking cradle robber."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...such language..." the young man made a gesture with his hands as if he seemed taken back by Raechel's choice of language, "Let me guess, your Mom found your old man in bed with the underage baby sitter?"

"Tch, if only."

* * *

><p>The clock ticking on the wall had become quiet as she pulled back from her past; the clock had prepared to strike twelve noon, it was five minutes short of turning late afternoon. She was prepared to write off the young man as a lost cause when a soft rapping came at the door to her office. It surprised her that he hadn't given up to show up. She half expected the young man to just blow off this opportunity. She had come across potential young writers before who found a distraction to keep them away from her. There were enough reasons to keep someone away from her. She didn't hold a reputation with many people in the Writing Community as someone to trust in regards to writing future or publishing. Not that she was a bad Publisher. She just had a knack, more or less, ability to be a conning snake when it came to how she worked. Some claimed she schemed to get her way, wanting just the money.<p>

For as they say, "follow the money, honey."

She followed it alright, followed right into situations that had followed her since that one time in High School. But now wasn't a time for flashbacks again; it was time for business, "Coming."


End file.
